Down For the Count
by StupidMajor
Summary: What would have happened if Bling walked in on the shower scene? and what if Max had a seizure while he was still there? little ML


**Down For The Count**

"...lousy fucked up evening" Max's voice could be heard as she went into Logan's room to change.

"You got that right," Logan said to no one in particular. The sound of the doorbell shook him out of his musings.

"Someone's here Max, you better be decent in there" Logan called to the woman currently occupying his bedroom

"Bite me" she loudly retorted

He just shook his head in exasperation and went to answer the door.

"Oh hey Bling what's up?"

His friend/therapist stepped through the door. "I just came to get my jacket, left it on your chair" Bling started towards the aforementioned object when Max, emerged again, still clad in only a light blue bath towel

"Max", Logan angrily began "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Their ain't no way in hell I'm gonna put that black sheath back on until it dries and airs out, it smells like something crapped on it" her voice had taken on a ghetto/Ms. Thang tone.

"Well at least go put on my robe, Bling just came by to get his jacket, not see a striptease" Logan said coldly

Rolling her eyes angrily, Max charged off again towards the bedroom, flipping off Logan as she went. Bling for his part just sat there with this smirk on his face.

"What?" Logan spat

"Nothing" Bling replied "You two have some interesting fights"

"We're not fighting Bling-"

"Speak for yourself" Max's voice cut him off. Instead of the towel she now had on Logan's white terrycloth robe that she just finished tying shut.

"I was taking to Bling Max"

Max just rolled her eyes again, "Men are assholes" she hissed to herself

"Okay-" Bling stood up, needing to get away from all the tension "I got what I came here for" he gestured to the jacket in his hand "So I'll let myself out"

"Have a good night" Logan said, not bothering to look up

"You too, See you tomorrow, bye Max"

She raised her hand in a slight wave.

"Intriguing pair" Bling said to himself out in the hallway. The sounds of the spat were picking up, and Bling felt like being nosy, so he stayed to listen

"Take those wet things off my bed"

"Make me"

"Max, just do it"

"Oh go to hell okay!"

"Don't push me tonight"

"Too..I'm so damn afraid!"

"Max! for the last time-" Logan stopped in mid sentence, and Bling heard his friends cry of alarm. He opened the door, and was shocked to find Logan holding onto Max, who was shaking spasmodically.

"What happened?" Bling asked, helping Logan move her to a lying position on the couch.

"She's having a seizure" Logan replied, his forehead tight with worry.

"Should we call a doctor?"

"No!" Logan shouted, the day that Max got arrested for stealing meds was still implanted in his mind, "She has medication for it, Look in my medicine cabinet, there should be a black box on the top shelf" Logan ordered. Bling disappeared to get what he wanted

Logan took Max's head in his hands, brushing the sweat soaked hair from her face

"Don't you die on me Max, ya here, I still want the last word" Logan spoke with more calm then he felt. He was actually terrified, that his last words to her would be in anger.Bling returned with the box. Logan snapped opened the plastic lid, and drew out a pre packaged syringe. He had bought this a few days after Max first told him of her seizures, just in case she ever didn't have, or couldn't swallow her Triptonane pills. It cost a small bundle on the Black Market, but it was worth every penny now.

He swabbed some alcohol on her arm, but she was shaking so much that he couldn't inject the needle.

"Hold her still" he told Bling

He nodded and placed his hands on her shoulders "You better be happy that this is an emergency, General Cale, otherwise I'd a knocked that wheelchair out from under your white ass by now"

Logan just nodded,concentrating on the task at hand. The syringe pierced Max's skin, and injected the medicine into her bloodstream. For a few seconds nothing happened, then Max was still. Logan thought for one horrifying moment that she had slipped away,but then he heard her take a deep lung full of air.

"What the hell happened?" her voice was weaker, but still full of her trademark attitude

"You had a seizure" Bling told her. She turned her head towards him "I thought you left"

"Decided to hang around a little more for my girl, there is one thing I don't get, if you have the seizures why does he have the meds?"

"In case something like this happens" Logan stated

Max smiled slightly. "I am so fuckin' tired" she said through a yawn.

"You have such a way with words" Logan said, kissing her on the forehead

"Take a nap" She had no retort for that one, she just let her eyes close

"Logan?" she said, eyes still shut

"Yea?"

"Still mad?" her eyes opened, big and questioning, she looked like a lost puppy.

"No, his voice was honest, "are you?"

She paused for a moment, considering his question "No, I guess not either"

She drew in a long breath "this is a comfortable robe"

Logan smiled "I'll remember that"

He turned to face Bling, but her hand on his arm stopped him "Stay with me" again the big, sad eyes.

"I'm not leaving you Max" he reassured

"As much fun as doing this again was, I gotta motor" Bling said standing up.

"Thank you for your help" Logan said, his voice sincere.

"No problem, man" Bling responded, and then a little more serious "Take care of that one"

Logan nodded "I will" He hoisted himself on the couch and laid behind Max, drawing her close to him with his arm "She's a keeper"

A tear fell from Max's eye, hitting the brown leather of the couch "You're just trying to get on my good side" she kidded lightly

"Did it work?" his breath tickled her neck

"Mmmhmm" came her muffled response

Bling turned away from the pair and headed towards the door

"C-ya Bling" Max called out. He turned back around, looking at the two of them, lying there "Take it easy girl"

"I promise" she stated. Bling headed back out, the door made a resounding thud as it shut behind him.

"Logan, I'm not going to fly away" Max's voice came through the door, "you can let go of your death grip on my waist"

And Bling could only smile as he heard Logan's reply

"Make me"


End file.
